Patient monitoring devices are known that are used to obtain physiological parameters of a first type that have a specific relevance for a specific first hospital environment. The same first type of physiological parameter has no specific relevance in a second hospital environment. For example, EEG and FEMG measurement technology is used to measure a parameter which is related to the depth of anesthesia during surgery. The same parameter does not provide any useful clinical information in an ICU environment.
If in a second hospital environment a second type of physiological parameter needs to be obtained, a different patient monitoring device needs to be used to obtain this second type of physiological parameter, even if the first and second type of physiological parameter are obtained by means of similar technology.
In a medical environment, like in a hospital, operators of medical devices have to work efficiently while, at the same time respecting strict and precise work procedures to ensure proper use of the medical devices and to provide proper patient care. The connection of a patient to a monitoring device can prove to be difficult and time consuming. If several different physiological parameters need to be obtained for a patient it can be difficult and frustrating for medical staff to have to connect and disconnect a series of medical devices one after the other to obtain the required parameters. This is especially true if the medical staff is under high time pressure. In practise the patient remains at a fixed location and the several medical devices are moved towards and from the patient consecutively. Alternatively, the patient is moved between locations to be able to connect the patient to the several measuring devices.
It appears that there is need for an improved method and improved devices to obtain at least a first and a second physiological parameter for a patient, which allows for more time efficient work procedures in a medical environment.